Aurora
by KayleeElayne
Summary: It a continues after Breaking Dawn. It's from Renesmee's Point of view
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of Aurora

I opened my eyes to the sun shining in thru the window.

I looked over to see that it was only six in the morning; I didn't want to get up and face my new found world without Jake. I missed everything about him, especially lately, since it's so close to his birthday.

I was 12 years old and more depressed than one so young should be. Jake passed away less than a year ago. Still each day I cry into his pillow, my daddy, Edward who was extraordinarily intelligent, couldn't even make me feel better. Everyone was still grieving his death. My mommy, Bella, and I go up to the top of the cliff, where Jake and I would sit and watch the sunset, and talk about him.

You'd never believe how vampires could ever grieve for the death of a werewolf-well in actuality a shape shifter- but same difference. Forks' most daring enemies, well now it is Forks' most daring ex-enemies, grieving one another's deaths, it is still sometimes weird thinking about it.

I heard a knock on the door, it was my daddy. "Good morning sweet heart."

I love my daddy, even when I am being a brat; he still treats me like a princess. He smiled softly at my thought. My daddy had a certain gift that allowed him to invade others' personal thoughts, but it was a helpful gift at times.

He came over and sat at the end of my bed and asked me, "How are you this morning?"

I sighed, "Okay I guess. I don't really want to get up though."

He lowered his head and kissed me on the fore head. "I know. It's hard on all of us, but sitting around won't make you feel better either."

I looked at the picture on my desk, "I know, but it still hurts me more than anyone else. I never even got to experience a life with him. It is so unfair."

My daddy pick me up and hugged me tight, "I know, I know."

I walked downstairs and was attacked by my Uncle Emmett. He is such a goof. He swung me around in circles, making me sick to my stomach.

"Oh man, please stop! Uncle Emmett, I'm going to be sick!"

"Ha ha, you are a baby, Princess." Uncle Emmett said as he put me on the ground.

I started to believe a long time ago that Uncle Emmett forgot my real name was Renesmee, since he always calls me Princess.

My daddy shook his head, "No, he just likes to spoil you." I giggled, I thought that was ironic since they all liked to spoil me. Daddy laughed and leaned down and hugged my mommy tight to him.

I smiled at them, but then soon felt sad; I'll never have what they have because Jake is dead.

Uncle Jasper felt my mood change. He had a gift that allowed him to sense and control other's emotions.

He came over and hugged me, "You must cheer up Ness-"

I cut him off, "Please don't call me that!"

And I ran outside and into the forest to our cottage. I busted thru the door and into my room. I fell on my bed and cried holding my Loc Nes Monster stuffed animal tight in my arms. I didn't mean to shout at Uncle Jasper, but Nessie was the name Jake gave me the day I was born. I don't like people to call me that, it reminds me of him.

Soon, I felt arms wrap around me, they belonged to my mommy. "Sweet heart, you can't lash out at other people because you are sad."

I pulled away a little, "I know, I didn't mean to. It's just Jake called me that first and it threw me off my guard."

I turned and faced her. "I was wrong; I want to apologize to Uncle Jasper."

She smiled at me, "I think that is a very good idea."

We climbed out of my bed and walked downstairs.

I stopped and turn to her, "Mommy?"

She looked at me with a cautioned face, she must have noticed my tone, "What is it sweetie?"

I looked down, I was blushing and felt embarrassed, and I had no idea why. "How did you cope with losing daddy?"

Her face fell, I'd heard daddy went into shock when they found out mommy was pregnant, and now mommy looked as if she was in shock. "Mommy? Are you okay?"

She shook it off, "Um, ye-yes."

She came over and sat us down on the bottom of the stairs and sighed, "Renesmee, I didn't cope with it at all. I ran from the truth the whole time he was away. I don't want you to repeat what I did."

She lifted my face to look her in the eyes. "Life throws us challenges, if you run and hide, then you lose. Keep going; keep doing things the way you've always done them. You'll be happy again because life's challenges will be the ones who lose."

It was the longest speech I've heard mommy give, but it made complete sense.

I sighed and hugged her, "Thank you so much! I love you!"

She softly kissed the top of my head, "I love you too!"

And that wasn't a lie, sometimes I wondered if mommy loved the most out of everyone. She is the one who was going to die for me, even before I was born.

"Alright, we have to get back to the house. We are having guests today."

She winked at me, "What guests?"

She pulled me by my arm, "Just come on."

We were out the door and at the house in less than a minute.

I looked around and saw him on the bottom step, "Uncle Jasper, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you."

He took me in his arms, "I understood why you did, its fine sweetie."

I still felt bad for what I did; my family is just too nice to me, even when I'm in the wrong. I soon felt perky, must have been Uncle Jasper.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen to Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. "Good morning Ness-Renesmee."

I sighed; they were bending their habits for me. I smiled at Grandpa and whispered with a small sense of shame, "Thank you."

I retreated to the dining room table. I ate my breakfast in silence while staring out the window. "Hello? Hello, Renesmee?"

I looked up to see Auntie Alice leaning over me.

"Huh? What?" She took my bowl and put it in the sink.

"Come on they are here." I looked up with a confused look on my face.

"Who?" She didn't answer me.

She just yanked me into the living room, where Uncle Emmett pulled me up on his shoulders and started out the front door. I was so confused and _sheesh,_ everyone was pulling and pushing me around today.

Then I wasn't confused at all; The Volturi stood directly in front of us. I stared into their blood red eyes, frightened. Aro didn't frighten me as much as Caius. He was a man who wanted everyone to be lonely and sad, he found everything to be evil and some rule broken. Marcus was the only one I liked. Mommy once told me that he always looked bored, but I thought he always looked sad; sad and alone. His bothers had their wives and were remotely happy; he had no one. His wife was dead.

Jane I suppose hated me, as did Felix. All of the guards eyed me with some emotion I couldn't explain; hatred, envy, anger…whatever it was, I had to turn my head away from them. That's when I saw him.

A little boy, who was just like me; half and half, standing next to Aro. He looked around my age, maybe a little younger. He was staring at me and it was making me feel uncomfortable.

I touched Uncle Emmett's face and asked, _Can you put me down?_ He lifted me up and then set me on the ground.

I hid behind Uncle Emmett's legs. Then I peaked around him to see that the boy was still staring at me.

I tilted my head and looked at him, "Don't you know staring is rude?"

I heard a few chuckles from both sides.

The boy replied, "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't meaning to stare."

I think I blushed but I was too distracted by him. He was cute, light caramel hair and green eyes. He was a few inches taller than me. His face was round like a child's, but his eyes radiated age and wisdom. He stood with such good posture; it looked as if he'd never played like a normal child.

"Wanna play?" I asked thinking if given the opportunity, he'd join in a game.

Grandpa Carlisle interrupted, "Let's go inside."

Everyone started in when Caius turned to the boy, "Come, now."

The boy looked down, he was embarrassed, and then looked back at him, and asked "Can I stay and observe her?"

That made me mad; I'm not some experiment with the need to be "observed".

"Fine," he said in a stern voice and followed everyone in the house.

I could tell by the looks on my family's faces, I wasn't the only one offended by the boy's comment.

"What is your name? I'm Renesmee," he turned and looked at me.

His face was cautioned, "My name is Noah, I am Caius's---" He trailed off and didn't finish his sentence.

Which tells me Noah is his son and their relationship isn't based on love, like mine and daddy's is. He turned back and gave me a look of anger.

"After you were born, The Volturi wanted to find out for themselves how ones like us age and grow. So I was created." He said this with a tone that made me think that he wishes he'd never been born. Which was an odd thought to me, because I love my life.

He looked closer to me with a curious face, "What do you eat?"

I looked up confused. I eat the same as him I would think, "Human food more than anything, but I hunt animals with my family sometimes."

He looked appalled, "Ew! Animals? I eat the humans Hedi brings back with my coven, and some human food, but not as much."

I noticed how he didn't call The Volturi "family" the way I did my family. I could see that things were very different in the way we were being raised.

"Yes! Animals! I have many human friends, why would I hurt innocent people, I think that is ew!"

He was surprised about my reaction; I could tell.

"Oh sorry." He turned away from me. I didn't want us to be angry with each other, so I thought I'd get him talking again.

"It's okay. May I ask who your mother is?"

His face got even more depressed looking than before. I could tell this wasn't the right question to ask.

"The recipient, Gianna, was the human woman who carried me and gave birth to me, she wasn't saved like your mother was."

He said this like he felt it was his fault she no longer stands among us. In a sense I felt very sorry for him.

There had been a long pause when I finally asked, "Oh, well, do you want to play tag?"

I was trying to cheer back up the moment.

Then I couldn't believe what I heard, "What's tag?"

I was shocked, "You don't know what tag is? Wow! It's a very fun game, see you poke someone and say "you're it". Then they chase you around trying to tag you back."

He smiled; I assumed he liked the way it sounded.

I walked over to him with an evil grin and said "You're it!" Then I ran for my life and he chased after me. He got really close to getting me too.

We kept running around the house, tagging each other back and forth. Then all of a sudden I ran right into Caius. I fell to the ground with a loud thud. I looked up to see him glaring, a glare that the thought, _if looks could kill…_came to mind. I scouted away and bumped into Auntie Rose and jumped up behind her. I saw the look that Caius gave Noah; I could tell he would have hell to pay when they got home.

Marcus came and offered a hug good bye. I smiled at him, but my mind was worried about Noah.

I hugged him and what I hope was slick, touched his face, _Please don't let Caius hurt Noah, we were just playing._

He smiled at me, and gave a quick wink; I was hoping that meant he wasn't going to let him get hurt. I looked over at daddy to see if he'd answer my silent question, he turned and nodded. I was relieved.

I turn to Noah, "Thanks for the game. It was fun."

I gave him a hug, but he seemed to resist me; like we weren't friends anymore. I saw why he was acting that way; Caius had him by the back of the shirt, eyeballing him.

I gave him a half hearted smile and touched his hand, _Marcus promised not to let him hurt you._

He jumped, obviously not knowing my gift. I was able to allow others to hear my thoughts with the touch of my hand.

Caius must have known what I just did because he pulled Noah as far as he could in the one yard space in front of us. I backed up slowly and stood with Auntie Alice, Uncle Jasper and Mommy. Mommy wrapped her arms tightly and protectively around me.

I touched mommy's arms, _don't worry nothing is going to happen…I hope._

I was still worried about Noah, not me. I watched as he was pulled into the forest and onto Marcus's back, disappearing in the darkness. That was the last time I saw Noah, until I was almost 15.

We returned to the house. Uncle Emmett went back to his lazy chair, or should I call it his thrown, to watch the games. Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper were on the steps, sitting in silence. They were happy to just have each other near. Auntie Rose was looking at herself through the windows. Grandpa Carlisle went upstairs, I assumed to his office. Grandma Esme went to the kitchen, which was her thrown. For a person who never ate human food, she spent a lot of time in there. Daddy went to his piano, only after kissing Mommy softly. Mommy was on the couch engaging herself into her favorite book, _Sense in Sensibility. _

I sighed loudly and everyone looked my way. "How can you all just go back to your places knowing Noah is going to be hurt by Caius?"

Everyone looked confused. Daddy was the first to speak, "Sweetie, we can't do anything for Noah. We all think it is wrong, but he is Caius's son. And Marcus did promise you that he would try to stop it. Aro doesn't agree either."

I hmphed at them, "Fine. Why did he jump when I told him about Marcus though?"

Daddy answered again, "Because he didn't know of your gift, just as you assumed."

So I was right, but why wouldn't he know about it?

"Well you don't know about his gift." I looked up, it was Daddy answering my silent question.

"He has a gift?" I was surprised, no one had ever told me he had a gift.

"Just as no one ever told him you had a gift."

Now I was dying know, _what is it?_ I asked silently.

"He can shield people physically. No one can get in or out of his shields."

Wow, that is an amazing gift, and cool too.

"It's cool to you but not to him, he hates his life. You teaching him how to play tag made his whole life a little better."

I smiled to myself. I, by myself had changed one little boy's life just because I helped him..? Wow, I want to change other people's lives too. That is when I thought of the most perfect way to help people who needed it. I would do charity concerts. I love to sing anyway, and I definitely don't want money for it, so I'll give all the money we would get to different charities. It was perfect!


	2. Chapter 2

**It's not the whole 2nd chapter but I'm going to continue later. Hope you like the update :) thank you. And check my fav. authors. their stories are amazing!!!! ^ ^**

Chapter 2 of Aurora- -

I was insanely excited about my new idea, that I made Daddy take me down to La Push so I could tell everyone.

"Come on, please!" I stood there pulling on him with all my might he wouldn't budge. _Grr, _I thought at him. Daddy was being so difficult. "How come you are being so mean? Please!" I looked up and gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

I chuckled, "Alright, calm down Renesmee. I'm coming." Then, he picked me up and ran out the door at full speed.

I was so excited I was bouncing around in the car, driving Daddy insane. "Renesmee please quit."

Mommy giggled, "Oh, ignore him." Daddy looked over at her and she winked at him. He smiled at her, the same smile I saw him give her every time he say her.

It was so quiet and I could tell they were enjoying it, but I was too excited to be quiet, "Do you think everyone will like my idea?" I just shouted out into the silence.

I think I actually made them jump, or maybe I was seeing things, probably just seeing things. Daddy had no trouble conforming that I didn't make them jump. I rolled my eyes, then quickly took it back, _I'm sorry!_ Daddy hated that. He said it was disrespectful.

I was thinking about how Claire would freak when I told her my idea. Claire is my best friend in the whole world, and Quil's soul mate. She was still young when I was born, and I've spent every day with her ever since. My growth pattern leveled out and now we were the same age. Daddy and Grandpa Carlisle think that I grow year by year now because of how close me and Claire are, but I'm not sure why.

I know I was supposed to mature in three and a half years, but here it's been years and I'm only 12. I'm glad that's how it happened though, where would I be without my best friend. One of the best things about her is that I don't lie about who I really am. To her I'm just Nessie the half breed, and I'm loved all the same.

We pulled up and I didn't even wait for the car to make it to a complete stop before I jumped out and ran as fast as I could to Sam and Emily's house.

I heard Daddy yelling at me, well not yelling but lecturing about jumping out of the car. _I'm sorry again. I'm just so excited._ I said as I waved and ran right into the house.

"Oh my gosh, guess what!" I shouted. Now them I made jump. Emily dropped the skillet and Claire screamed a little. Sam was nowhere to be found, he must be doing a morning run with the rest of the pack.

"Jeez, Nessie you think you yelled loud enough?" Claire said with thick sarcasm.

Emily was starting to pick up the skillet when I ran over there and grabbed it first, "Here, sorry Emily. And Claire please just call me Renesmee." I looked down but I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye. She understood.

After it first happened I was depressed and I never talked to her anymore, we even got into a small fight about it. She told me that I was being ridiculous, that I wasn't the only one who lost him. But I made her see it from my view, I said one sentence and that was it, _What if you lost Quil?_ She definitely understood after that.

"It's fine Renesmee, would you like some breakfast?" Emily understood too, I gave her a warm smile for not calling me Nessie.

"No I ate at the house. Thank you anyway." She smiled at me and went back to cooking their breakfast. "But anyways you never guessed!"

She laughed, "Umm..? I don't know, why don't you just tell me. You know I hate guessing games."

She only hated them because she never wins, "Well I had an amazing idea!"

She sighed, "Are you going to tell me or make me guess some more?" I looked up at her. She sighed again, "Fine, your idea is….um, just tell me. I know you're dying to anyways."

I laughed out loud; I was dying to tell her. "Ok fine, you convinced me. I'm, well we if you want, is going to put together charity concerts!"

Her head shot up, "Are you serious?! Oh my gosh, that is awesome!"

I knew she'd love it. Now I was even more excited about the whole thing. That's when Claire's older brother Jd came in, he was 15. He thought he could tell us what to do, but that never works out for him.

"That sounds like an awesome idea." I looked up at him with suspicious eyes. "What is that look for? I can't tell you, you had a good idea?"

I kept looking at him with the same suspicion, "Yeah of course you can, but you never tell me any of my ideas are "awesome", so why start now?"

He laughed, "Well what can I say, up until now you had a ton of bad ideas." I threw a punch at him and connected with his arm. "Ouch, jeez. But think about it, how many of your so called "good" ideas worked out?"

I went to hit him again, but stopped; he was right…jerk. "Fine, you are right, but this time everything is going to be amazing."


End file.
